Ascention: my Zombie Apocalypse story
by Didoman445
Summary: I had a stroke of genius that turned out to be this story, i'm a huge zombie fan. I know i'm not the best writer and I don't expect you to think so, just give it a chance. This story is about how I would survive in the infamous Zombie Apocalypse. Ps: hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

Ascension

By: Brandon Turrise

The Prologue

I always knew this day would come, the day people turned on each other; friends, family, coworkers; today was the day when people ransacked other peoples houses and shops, the day the Zombie Apocalypse finally happened, I was always prepared for this day; I had clothes planned out and a camouflage rolling back pack that I kept some essentially needed items in like cans of food, water, a roll of toilet paper, tape and a swiss army knife that my grandfather had given me, I had more but I don't want to go in detail as of now. My life was as cliche as some people might say, I had a great life; a family that loved me, great friends and okay grades ranging from A's to C's, little did I know that all of my life and personality was going to change that fateful day. Apparently after some chemical agent or some type of new virus was supposedly being tested on monkeys or so says some random drunk on a street on a video I watched; that video had a lot of views, some comments being rather harsh to the drunk and other declaring that he was making it all up, days later that same video was taken down for an unknown reason and started to have people believe what that man was saying. When I realized that the Apocalypse had started it was too late, I'll start from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Monday... the day that I despised the most out of the week; not because of starting school, but because I had to get up from the weekend and start anew. That same, reoccurring nightmare of Death, Despair and Destiny of my own well being; I had started to get these nightmares soon after that video was taken down, I knew that something wasn't right. My alarm clock on my small phone was blaring and pulled me out of yet another nightmare, so I did what I did on every other day, resetting my alarm clock for ten more minutes and refalling back to sleep, only this time not to have that same nightmare, but a sweet dream of walking in tall grass with fireflies lighting up as I walked down a dirt path, so peaceful, so quiet, I felt like nothing could hurt me, in my dream I heard a rustling in the grass to my left; a small bunny popped out, it stared at me for a few seconds then wiggled its nose and took off squeaking '_Aww, that's cute_', the lighting dimmed and the fireflies stopped glowing, I heard what sounded like a moaning I turned my head and saw the worst thing in my life; I saw a farmer, arms and ankles bent at weird angles and parts of his face missing, I didn't get enough time to look away or throw up before he grabbed me and I woke up in a cold sweat to the ringing of my alarm again, I sighed and grabbed my clothes laid out for the day and took my shower for what usually lasted ten minutes, I dried myself off and got dressed looking at the mirror I remembered that I had a hair cut recently, not my average long hair that swooped to the left past my blue eyes; people would say I had the hair of Justin Bieber, I would always tell them I wore the style first and he just copied me... they always laughed. I now had shorter hair; still able to swoop to the left, but not enough to cover my tired looking eyes. I weighed in at one hundred and forty-seven pounds and fairly skinny, even though my friends call me a fat guy trapped in the body of a skinny guy; all because when we had a sleep over and I ordered three tacos and two chicken wraps with fries and ate it all in one sitting, that doesn't mean i'm fat, right? I stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed my bookbag and jackets and tossed them on the living room couch along with my shoes and jumped on the computer; I noticed that the internet for the computer was down, which was no surprise because where we lived at in Indiana, we had the connection of walmart, so I jumped off and decided to turn the T.V on and make some cereal and brush my teeth; which I don't normally do, then proceeding to leave my house with my things on, just in time to catch my school bus, which was less filled with little kids unlike normal and took my seat in the back.


	3. Chapter 2: Something Isn't Right Here

Chapter 2: Something isn't right here

On the way to my high school I noticed that not a lot of cars are driving despite it normally being crowded, I didn't have to take the bus; my high school is a while away but it is in walking distance. I leaned against the bus window to see a man laying on the ground and a couple cars abandoned, '_Odd_' I thought to myself and after the strange encounter I soon found myself getting off the bus with my friend Kenny who seemed to be keeping to himself and acting differently and he somehow managed to record the video of that drunk man and kept replaying it over and over again on his I phone, I walked up to him and he quickly shut off his phone and walked into the school and into the cafeteria and just stared at me so I asked him, " Are you okay bro? " and while looking left to right he said in a lower tone than normal " I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? " and I answered him about how he was watching that video, but he caught me off guard by putting his hand against my mouth and shushed me, right then I knew something was up and I was going to find out what. In a hushed tone I narrowed my eyes and asked him about what's going on and he replied " It's happening! " then the bell rung and he ran off into the crowd slowly dissapearing like a shadow at night, '_Huh, saved by the bell_.' I thought as I watched. I grabbed the stuff I needed from my locker and headed down to my first period: English 9 and set my books down on the computer before the next bell rung signaling the start of class. During the middle of class I walked up to my teacher and asked if I could use the bathroom, he nodded and gave me a small wooden pass that looked like a heavier version of 'ball in a cup', but without the ball and not hollowed out. I was just about done in the bathroom when a loud and unrecognizable siren was blaring into the city; it wasn't a tornado, flood or even a earthquake, when I exited the bathroom I saw all grades of students peering outside, not knowing what the fuss is about I asked a couple people in front of me in the back crowd when they said that they didn't know I forced my way to the front to see a man with broken skin and bones jagged and tearing through his body and clothes and a woman who was crawling with half a body; her entrails slowly being dragged towards the school catching on to twigs and rocks along the way.


	4. Chapter 3: Get This School Secure!

Chapter 3:Get this school secure!

As I saw the man and woman slowly shuffling and crawling towards the window I was yelling to get away from the window, everybody was shocked about how that man and woman were living, but I knew better so I grabbed teachers forcibly and told them to get the students away from the window, they complied and I found my friend Jared who was a football player pacing back and forth thinking about what was happening and one place came into mind '_woodshop_' I grabbed him and told him about what was going on and how we needed to get a few ply boards to cover the huge fragile windows covering the whole front entrance, when we got the boards, everything got worse there were now three times as many zombies as before headed for the windows, we got to work immeadiatly with some woodshop students putting up the boards while I was thinking of a distraction to give the zombies. when I thought of the school busses in the parking lot.

I stated out the plan and got one Brave man to drive the bus; blaring the horn for the zombies to follow. when it was clear I said I needed to get my stuff from my house and needed a companion to come with me, my friend Jared accepted the offer and I informed the other people about the four staccato knocks I would make when we get back and we rushed out back to my apartment only to spot a few zombies stumbling around, but not at my door so quickly and quietly I used my keys to open the door and rushed inside, I grabbed and put on my survival clothes I had planned out and put on my Aviator sunglasses with a Nuketown 2025 baseball cap along with a light that fastened to my hat and grabbed my camo pack and some extra water bottles, cans of food and a metal broom whith a detachable brush, I informed my mom and her fiance'e Greg to follow quietly because of the Apocalypse and how noise attracts the zombies only then to have to wait out the zombies near the door, and eventually we started out only to have Jared trip by accident while a zombie started to run, it was about to jump on Jared and bite him, but with my reflex from years of gaming and hand to eye coordination I used the metal broom in a uppercut motion and sent the zombie on his back. I then procceeded to give Jared the broom to finish off the zombie. Making it back to the school, I gave the four knocks and the covered doors moved allowing entry into the now secure school.


	5. Chapter 4: Jared's New Toy

Chapter 4:Taking inventory and Jared's new toy

With people running to and fro to get items such as food and juice and soda bottles to add to the pile of supplies, and also keeping my own supplies that I brought for myself in my pack, we all decided who was going to serve out rations so we didn't starve; I could go at least three days without eating food until I get hungry so not really a worry there. I stated out a plan for a group of two and myself to go outside into the open to go into a house which was abandoned and search for supplies to bring back; Jared asked if he could go, but I turned him down from the opportunity and said " You need to look over the survivors while we go out searching, we can take turns every time we go outside to search, alright? " he nodded and started to walk the perimeter. When we had a group of three including myself we set out and walked across the yard and onto the porch of the building, the door was locked. '_Figures_', I thought.

I set down my camo pack and took out my swiss and took the blade and pushed it into the lock and turning, hearing the clicking sound I removed my swiss and picked up my camo pack and opened the now unlocked door, we headed inside and were alert at all times, slowly putting supplies found in cabinets while I walked upstairs into what appeared to be the master bedroom, I was looking every where in the room, but found nothing, I then thought what about under the bed and checked, what I had found was unexpected, I had found a small black case unlocked where I had found a combat knife and a M1911 with a silencer, I took the pistol and tucked it in my pack and kept the combat knife secured on my belt in it's sheath, I checked the other rooms finding an airhorn and some tape '_this will definitely come in handy _'I thought to my self. During the trip back we had a full garbage bag of supplies, I gave the four knocks and they let us in.

After everything was settled and all of inventory was taken care of along with the rations, I headed back down to woodshop and started to take wood and make giant stakes with another wood piece going through the sides of them all, making a barricade, after people saw what I was doing they decided to help out by making more of the wooden barricades. Two hours before midnight and we had made five wooden barricades and three metal barricades and had set them outside the school in lines across paths from the school to try to keep zombies at bay. When Jared and his group got back from searching some nearby houses, he brought in something we didn't get to see, he wanted to see me in private so, we both walked into a classroom and he was talking about a sword looking thing, confused I asked him what he was talking about, he shook his head and pulled out a machete. " I found this puppy just today buried in a log, how does it look? " he asked, it looked brand new and polished. I replied " It looks like it needs a sheathe. " we both laughed and went to the school art room, we asked the art teacher to make a sheathe for Jared's new machete, she reluctantly did so and a few hours went by until Jared recieved the sheathe, it was beautifully crafted from the buckle to the strap and made with many spiral designs spelling his name.


	6. Chapter 5: The Store It Is Then

Chapter 5: The store it is then

I fiddled around with my combat knife slowly waiting for dusk to approach the horizon, taking the night shift isn't that easy when you stay up for a whole day. Jared and I thought he should take the day shift while I take the night, my alarm was vibrating letting me know it was time to turn in and get jared to do the day shift as soon as he gets back, we still managed to go out searching me and Jared both got five hours of sleep, four hours to do whatever and three hours to be on our shifts. When Jared finally got back he took over noticing that I was being deprived of my sleep. After my five hour sleep I put on my pack and told my crew of two to follow me, while we were walking down a street we were deciding what place we should hit, whenever me and Jared would search a house we would always place a card saying 'searched' on it. We left most of the houses that said searched and found a unique little store so we went in and looked around, being the smart one I looked behind the counter to find any weapons, It was just my luck; I had found a five-seven and a few clips of ammunition for both my pistol and the five-seven.

I looked around in the back and found a dead employee with a tear in his back laying on a chest, I pried him off and looked at the solid black chest, it was locked and I knew the only way to open this one was a key, I couldn't use my trusty swiss on this, I looked over and saw a sink full of blood with a smeared note saying something about a small box and another note. '_God this is just like the movie, Saw_' I thought as I stuck my hand in the sink full of blood, I felt a metallic object and pulled it out, only to find a spine attached to it, I dropped it and tried to stop myself from puking, but to no avail. After I regained my composure I slowly opened the metal box, finding the note that showed the human body and an arrow pointing to the spine saying key. I looked over the spine and saw no key attached to it, I looked over to the employee and thought in fear of who could of done such a thing, I had one of my crew members who was used to this type of stuff because he was a doctor who had done surgery multiple times, he reached into the tear in the employees back and ripped out the key, It was a good idea not to go in the room while he did that, as he left the room he handed me the key and put it in the chest; unlocking it I found a sawed off shotgun, I had the idea to give it to the doctor since he was the one to get the key, he happily accepted the shotgun and we left not wanting to see that store ever again and for the sake of Jared and his crew, we placed a note on the door and left.


	7. Chapter 6:They Call Themselves Looturs

Chapter 6: They call themselves "Looturs"

Walking back on the path we had memorized we moved on to the next house; we were treading farther and farther away from the safe zone, being more than careful not to step into a trap set by looters or walk into a zombie completly by accident. we searched the house's interior and exterior looking for any sign of supplies and weapons; not a single cabinet or case had a gun in it, we did however did find enough supplies to last more than a few days if rationed well, we left the note and continued on. As we entered the last house we noticed that the house had no supplies nor weapons; yet there was no note, we heard a click sound off from behind us, we turned around and saw four burly looking men dressed in what appeared to be milita uniforms carrying AR 15 rifles, aiming directly towards us, " Que te enviado? " one of the spanish speaking men said. I looked deep into the spanish databanks in my head looking for what to say, I came up with nothing so I said unsurely " Uhh... no hablo espanol " he kept his eyes on me and nodded, " Who sent you " he said, rifles still raised. I was about to say nobody sent us before a few moans were let out, their eyes widened and looked around searching; looking around frantically a new figure jumped on one the spanish speaking men who were near the doorway; tearing off an arm and dining into his new meal, the others took their rifles and started shooting everywhere but the zombie, who let out another moan before getting shot. They switched to us and started to rapidily fire again hitting my crew member that I had given my five-seven to, the doctor and I hid behind cover and started shooting our weapons at the people. they announced themselves as "Looturs" and ran out of the building saying they will seek revenge for allowing us to ambush them with a zombie in their own base.


	8. Chapter 7: Run Like Theres Zombies Here

Chapter 7: " Run like there is Zombies chasing you... oh wait. "

As me and the doctor sat in shock and said our goodbyes to our other fellow crew member who died unexpectedly. I took the five-seven and tucked it in my pack; taking out my silenced one, knowing I may need it if they come back. We packed up and tried heading back to the school, but were stopped dead in our tracks when we saw the horde heading our way, not one of those hordes that get you to back up and run, but the one that gets you to sprint full on home without stopping at all, knowing that this was all my fault for still heading out farther than we should have gone and ran into the Looturs. As we finally made it back to the school we both downed our water bottles and told the tale of how we survived and the death of our crew member, little did we know; we were being watched from afar on a hill where the Looturs had set up a make-shift camp where they followed us and saw where our base was at. When it was time to do my night shift I accidentally passed out from the tiresome running me and the doctor had to do, thats when everything changed.


	9. Chapter 8: BURNED TO ASHES!

Chapter 8: BURNED TO ASHES

I woke up in a smoky haze; whenever I breathed in I coughed violently, I got up and looked around; everything was dark as if something or someone cut the power to the whole building, except for a harsh orange glow that emminated from a couple different rooms. I tried opening a window, but as I neared closer a bottle with a rag flew in; as if in slow motion, time seemed to slow as I saw the bottle as I knew now was a molotov cocktail burning and headed right towards me, I jumped backwards as the bottle exploded and set the walls and ceiling aflame and flung me into the lockers, I stayed low and crawled to the nearest door and pushed with all my drained might, feeling the heat get closer I tried harder, not even a budge, I saw the flames engulf a few more dead bodies and growing closer to me until it got too close and caught my chest on fire, screaming in agony; I thought I would die from old age or a Zombie bite, not burning in a fire, still screaming as I started getting a few 3 degree burns around my chest and arms, I hadn't noticed I was being pulled out by none other than my best friend Jared and my best crew mate the doctor, before blacking out the last thing I saw was the school collapsing into flames and rubble and three militia uniforms running off into the woods.


	10. Chapter 9: Location, Location, Location

Chapter 9: Location, Location, Location

Waking up in a cold sweat I looked around wildly until I calmed down, I then noticed the burn marks and all the bandages wrapped around my chest, I guess it was a good thing the doctor made it. Standing up I see we are still near the ashes of the collapsed school. I take count of the survivors and notice we lost about half of the amount and the loss of supplies, searching the wreckage I managed to find a few supplies not badly damaged or burned. " We have to find a new safe house before it gets dark. " Jared said as he manuvered his way through the still burning flames. I struggled to keep up as my legs were still burned, we decided to rest about a few miles down the road, opening my pack I took out a can of peaches and ate it, sipping the juice along with it and throwing the can to the side. Continuing our walk we searched houses until we found the perfect house; more like a mansion fit with already boarded windows and a basement filled with supplies. Jared started to make himself at home by laying on the beds, I looked at him and shook my head, I walked around the house making sure it was really secure and was not a booby trap laid by the Looturs. While some of the other survivors were checking the outside perimeter I noticed dog treats scattered around the floor; I only new they were dog treats from the shapes, bones and steak


	11. Chapter 10: Man's Best Friend

Chapter 10: Man's Best Friend

I walked to the basement to see if I could find anymore hidden supplies within the drawers, after a few minutes I heard a crumbling sound that eminated from a pile of trash and rubble, I looked for the closest blunt weapon which just happened to be a 2x4. I leaned over and slowly grasped the 2x4 and tried not to make any noise as I climbed the stairs; better to be safe by getting your fellow survivors then to get infected. I quickly motion some people to follow me down into the basement. I trace a mental escape route if there happened to be a couple of Zombies hiding within the rubble, we gathered around the rubble and slowly removed the trash and bricks; we also kept an eye out for any movement behind us. When we removed the trash a small, bulky figure dashed out and ran to the end growling at us; it was a golden retriever, it looked tired, we probably messed up it's bed for all I know. I started to inspect the dog further as I stepped closer it started to bar its teeth and growl, I stopped and noticed that there were no scratches or bite marks so it couldn't have been infected; I grabbed a few of the treats from the floor, crouched down to eye level with the dog and tossed one to it, it ate it but still never took it's eyes off of us. I tossed another one a little more than half way to see if I could get the dog to get closer, it walked forward and ate it still not letting it's guard down, one of my crew members tried to whisper, but I quickly shushed him, I then threw another one closer to me, and the dog started looking at the treat while it ate it; this dog must have been starving before we came here. For the final treat i held it out hoping that the dog would come closer, it sniffed my hand and took the treat, while it was eating I slowly started petting it around its back then moved up to the ears; it seemed to settle down, I finally noticed it was a male dog. I walked up the basement stairs and searched for Jared and told him about the dog we found in the basement.


End file.
